dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Puff!
Puff! (formerly BeDragon) is a spell in the Dragon Quest game series. Description It transforms the user into a dragon. That character then uses fire breath and claw attacks and is uncontrollable by the player until the character dies or the battle ends. It should not be confused with Puff Puff. Appearances Dragon Quest III Puff! is learned by both mages and sages at level 34. It is worth noting that the flame breath used in the dragon form negates the defenses of metal monsters, instantly slaying any that linger long enough to be hit by it. The spell will also affect the caster's stats, setting their agility to 62 and their defense to 75 for the remainder of the battle. Damage output depends on the foe's resistance to fire, differentiating the seminal spell from its subsequent appearances. The possible damage output is 170~190, 136~151, 102~113, and 85~94. Dragon Quest IV Puff! is learned by Maya at level 30, and by Psaro at level 49. When cast, the user alternates between breathing fire upon all foes, dealing 80~100 base damage, or slashing with massive claws for approximately 6~9 turns. In the original version the flames would pierce the defences of metal slimes and deal 1 damage to each, but this property has been removed from the PSX remake (as well as later versions and games). Caster stats change to 130 attack, 100 defence, and 55 agility. In the PSX remake and onwards, Maya will enjoy immunity to fire and Magic Burst. Dragon Quest V The transformation takes effect immediately in this installment, immolating all foes with flames for 65~85 damage for 6~9 turns. The caster also gains an immunity to Sizz-family spells and fire breath while transformed, but will lose other natural resistances as well, such as the Powie-Yowie's ice immunity. Stats will not change this time, though the claw slash damage is calculated differently. Instead of increasing the raw attack of the caster, the transformed state adds 60 points of damage after normal calculations, meaning that all metal slimes will be slain in one strike. The Hero and any other character can achieve the benefit of the spell through the use of the Dragon staff as an item in battle. Dragon Quest VI Puff! can only be obtained by mastering the Monster Master vocation. Unlike in earlier installments, this transformation only uses Flame Breath and Chilly Breath. The effects of the spell last for the usual variable of turns, and the reintroduced stat modifications are an attack of 190, defence of 180, and an agility of 72 with attack evasion set to 0% regardless of equipment bonuses or other affects. In the DS remake of VI, the spell grants a strong (60%) resistance frizz, sizz, bang, crack, rock/strike and breath damage, and full immunity to fizzle, drain magic, fuddle, and ban dance. However, the character is now vulnerable to Dragon slash. Dragon Quest VII Damage output and statistical alterations are identical to VI. It can be learned by reaching rank 8 of the Monster Masher in the original and 6 in the 3DS remake, and at rank 6 of the Drake slime. In the 3DS version, transformed characters will take on the appearance of a Blue dragon. Dragon Quest Monsters 1 & 2 Casting Puff raises a monster's HP to 999, MP to 300, attack to 300, defence to 200, and agility to 260. The transformed monster will alternate between a claw swipe, Inferno, and Freezing Blizzard. Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Puff! appears as Maya's Coup de Grâce. When used, she transforms into a large purple dragon that razes anything in front of her with her fiery breath. Maya's dragon form is still wearing her jewelry. Etymology The word Puff is a reference to "Puff, the Magic Dragon," a song written by Leonard Lipton and Peter Yarrow in 1963. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest III spells Category:Dragon Quest IV spells Category:Dragon Quest V spells Category:Dragon Quest VI spells Category:Dragon Quest VII spells